Edward Richtofen/Trivia
General *Richtofen is the creator of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Monkey Bomb and the Quantum Entanglement Device. *Richtofen likes Nikolai, who returned this respect up until Richtofen tricked the celebrities into getting the Vril Generator for him. After that, he was hated by all three. *Richtofen is the first playable antagonist in the Call of Duty series. *Richtofen was a Major General, which makes him the highest ranked of the crew, but he does not seem to be in charge. Dempsey seems to be in charge, even though he is a Corporal, the lowest ranked of the crew. *Edward Richtofen and Viktor Reznov are the only characters that have appeared in Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *Mob of the Dead is the only map in which Richtofen does not make an appearance of any form. *Richtofen's weapons of choice are the MP40, the Spectre (weapon), and the Awful Lawton. *Richtofen and Dempsey have a mutual dislike for each other. Call of Duty: World at War *Under Richtofen's right eye is a scar. This scar is not seen in Shi No Numa. *Richtofen's character model is Heinrich Amsel's from Call of Duty: World at War, ''except for the different colored jacket *On the iOS version of Nazi Zombies, a wounded Richtofen instructs the player through the tutorial before becoming a zombie. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Outside of the Zombies mode, there are books around the multiplayer maps and the Zombies map Verrückt which are credited to "Edward Richtofen". *Richtofen uses the same first person character model as Hudson during "Rebirth". *Sometimes when Pack-a-Punching, he hums the Double Tap Root Beer jingle, even though he said in Der Riese that he does not like the jingle. *When subtitles are turned on, Richtofen's name is misspelled as "Richtofan" in the Kino der Toten cutscene on the Xbox 360 and PC versions. *In the Ascension poster, Richfofen is seen holding the Thundergun. It is also noted that in the poster he is bald but he has hair in the game. *Richtofen debuted a new outfit, a space suit, in Ascension, which he also wore during Moon. This makes him the first character in Zombies to change his outfit. *Occasionally, in Ascension or any later map, the player can hear the voices in Richtofen's head. *During Ascension, he revealed he has a sister, as he used to crush her Matryoshka Dolls to make her cry. *According to the radios found in Call of the Dead, he had begun to hate Samantha and Maxis after he had not mass-produced the Wunderwaffe DG-2, because Maxis was being distracted by Sophia. *In Shangri-La and Moon, he still possesses the Golden Rod, if the Original Characters Trapped Easter egg has been completed. *Richtofen refers to the P.E.S as "pies". *In the Kino der Toten Trailer, Richtofen's swastika is on his right arm when he fires the China Lake. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *He is currently the only character from the original crew to have a role on ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *The books from Call of Duty: Black Ops that were credited to Edward Richtofen return in Nuketown Zombies, the multiplayer map Nuketown 2025 and Hijacked, and the campaign mission "Suffer with Me". *He can be heard in Nuketown Zombies as the rounds go by, addressing various parts of the Richtofen's Grand Scheme easter egg. *When the player first pick up a power-up in TranZit, Richtofen will comment on how he is still getting used to controlling the zombies right before he announces the power-up picked up. *Some of his quotes from TranZit implies that he misses Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo as he often comments on life before he switched bodies with Samantha. He makes fun of the other characters because of how inexperienced they are compared to the other three. *He is the Demonic Announcer in Cell Block in the Italian, French and German editions of Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia